Without You
by ArtimasDD
Summary: To him she had changed as well, she was no longer the little eleven year old he had met after the sorting. She was taller and her hair a little bit more wild, she was growing into quite the young beauty, but something was evidently wrong with her.
1. Chapter 1: A Secret

Disclaimer: Harry potter totally belongs to J.K. Rowling...wish it belonged to me, but I'm not that much of a genius. I can only thank her for her amazing stories, without them there would be no fan fiction.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Secret

The covers were warm and sensual, a place of hiding. A place that no one could interfere with, and yet she knew she had to remove herself from its relief. One foot would start the process. It was the same every morning, and the only thing that seemed to do the trick was the cold wooden floor. Her toes finally made contact and the chill ran pleasantly yet painfully up her leg. Her mind tried to reel her back into dreamland, and she pushed against it reminding herself of the days tasks. A second foot emerged, but now came the tough part, actually removing herself from the cocoon she had created during the night. In one brave attempt to release herself from sleeps captivity she flung the remaining covers off her body. The chill of the room hitting her exposed skin.

"get up...get up..." the thought running constantly through her head, the tendrils of her dream slowly loosing its grip. As she grew older it seemed that sleep had a more tolling effect than she could ever imagine and during mornings like this she understood how someone could sleep into the middle of the day.

She knew the next step, attempting to open her eyes. It was rough, the morning sunshine seemed to blind her momentarily causing her vision to go in out of focus. It was sleeps last attempt at claiming her. Slowly she propped her elbows up, allowing her head to roll back in a dead like fashion.

"bloody hell..." the curse came out before she even had time to filter it. Her body ached. She dropped her elbows from under her, falling back onto the beds surface, by now her mind was fully functional.

A laugh escaped her, for some odd reason staring at the ceiling helped, she determined that it was because she had something to focus on, something to take her mind off the night before.

After a few stifling moments she could feel movement on the bed, and shortly after a squished faced ginger cat presented itself. He seemed to find it to early for his master to rise and kindly wrapped his body around her head, purring loudly as he did so. This only made her task more difficult. Moving her head towards his face she allowed him to nuzzle in to her, gently licking her nose and attempt to comfort her back into sleep.

"Hello Crookshanks...good morning..." Her voice came out groggy and raspy, a soft smile played across her face, but it dropped quickly after.

"I have to get up..." She nodded her eyes serious. She was trying to will her body into listening.

"Mr. Weasley is coming to get us today...we are going to go to the Quidditch cup! Well...I'm going, but you Mr. Snuggly don't get to go...sorry." Talking to him seemed to help and before she knew it she was sitting up rubbing his belly, and gently nuzzling his face with her nose.

"Okay...your right...time to get ready...you know I wish you really could speak..." A deep sigh was released and with that she stood up. This most likely was not her brightest idea, her head began to spin as the pain set in, and she reached out a hand to steady herself on the beds banister, the other grabbed her forehead instinctively.

"...come on...its not that bad" she told herself as she forced her body upright.

Gradually she made her way to her vanity. It was her favorite and yet saddest spot in the room. Many memories revolved around that vanity. It had originally been her mothers and when she was younger she would spend hours playing dress up in front of it, but now it kept her secrets. As she sat down on the cushioned seat she looked into the mirror an exasperated sigh echoing around the room. Instead of a child a woman looked back, her hair was extra frizzy this morning and needed much care, but the most defining features on her face was her swollen lip and greatly bruised cheekbone.

"Not much on the face...good" A hint of sadness graced her voice for a moment.

Carefully she began to pull out her tools of disguise, since she couldn't use magic she would have to handle the problem with muggle methods. As she applied the make-up a light knock came to the door. Instinctively her body froze terror flashing in her eyes. She knew who it was, but still needed time before facing him.

"Hermione...hunny...I-I hope you will come join me and your mother for breakfast...before Arthur gets here." The voice was almost a whisper with a slight apologetic tone.

Immediately following was the sound of something scraping against the bottom of the door. A quick glance over confirmed that it was a letter being wedged through. The brunette made no attempt to respond, and after a few moments of silence footsteps could be heard traveling away from her room and towards the kitchen. Her ginger companion slinked over to the envelope, sniffing it for moment before settling atop it, he knew she didn't want to think about its contents.

Crookshanks actions did the trick and instead she turned back to the mirror to focus on the task at hand. She needed to look presentable to her mother and the Weasley's. It took nearly a half hour to cover her face and shoulders, that would do, if she caked on to much make-up she would look like a scarlet lady. After a few side inspections in the mirror she began to pick out her clothes for the day. She found a nice pair of skinny jeans, her boots, and a long sleeved black shirt, it had a lion on the front made out of gold beads.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of her door, Crookshanks glared up at her, he obviously did not want her to leave. She kneeled down to his level and scooped him up, flipping him on his back like a baby in a mothers arms. With her free hand she retrieved the envelope, feeling the weight she knew what was inside. He would write down all the reasons for his behavior, and then there was the money, money was always involved, and it disgusted her that she would always except. It was either going to be her body being abused once in a while, or her mothers, and she didn't want the beautiful woman to have a care in the world. She decided to inspect the letter later, haphazardly shoving the envelope in her back pocket hoping she would forget about it for the time being.

"I'm no Gryffindor...I'm just a coward." Her lip trembled for a moment, tears threatening to ruin her appearance. After a few seconds she recollected herself and opened her bedroom door to the hallway. At once her ginger friend pulled himself free from her hold, and trotted off towards the kitchen himself. The walk to breakfast was a agonizing one, her feet kept going but her mind was trying not to replay the violence that had taken place in these halls not even hours before. She could hear the sizzle of food on the stove, and the smell of bacon teased her senses as she joined her family.

A tall thin woman stood over a few pans on the oven, one hand on her hip and the other holding a spatula. She wore a kiss the cook apron and seemed annoyed at how her breakfast was turning out. Her hair was not bushy like her daughters, it was long and straight, perfectly pulled back in a red scrunchie. Jean Granger was not a very good cook, but she insisted on trying.

"Smells great Mom... Good Morning." She had learned to lie over the last few summers and this morning was no different. Her voice sounded carefree and happy. She moved over behind her mother and hugged her around the middle, receiving a pat on the arm as she did so.

"Good Morning Sunshine! Breakfast will be ready...in...five minutes?" The ending of the sentence came out more as a question than a statement, but Hermione didn't mind, in her eyes her mother was perfect. A cough from the table caught her attention and her body almost tensed as she turned and saw her father sitting there reading the newspaper. She corrected herself quickly, and walked over placing a gentle kiss on the mans cheek, no emotion behind it.

"Good morning father..." Her voice dripped with kindness, and she settled into the seat farthest from him.

"How was your shift last night dear?" The rough voice made Hermione's skin crawl. Jean answered back unknowingly.

"Well...Mr. Tallymen...you remember him Robert. He came in last night for the tenth time this month, thought rat poison was sugar. I swear that man needs to go get some glasses. Every time he comes into the ER its has to do with him not reading something properly. I miss the dentistry days, at least you cant really mess up brushing your own teeth." Her laugh was just as beautiful as she was. Hermione knew that she loved every patient, they were lucky to have her as a nurse.

"How was your night? What did you two do?" With this Jean turned around food prepared on two different plates. She walked over to the table setting them down.

"Now dig in before it gets cold!"

Cold burnt eggs may have tasted better in Hermione's mind, but if she mixed them with the bacon, and bread it didn't taste as bad as it looked. After a few moments, of forced eating, the younger brunette spoke up.

"We had a lot of fun." She noticed her father look up from the paper, fear and anger momentarily flashing in his eyes. "Watched that new movie you bought, Limitless. Oh Mum you would have loved it, Dad fell asleep though." Her lie was flawlessly spoken, and it pained her a bit at how well she could craft such covers.

Jean watched her daughter for a moment, her eyes knitting together in a concerned expression. For a few fleeting seconds Hermione thought her cover was blown, it excited her a bit, maybe this morning would be the end.

"Hermione...you have a bruise on your cheek...was it that dream again?"

Her father looked up from the paper one more time, concern masking his face.

"Hermmy you okay?" Although his voice seemed sympathetic the look in his eye was that of control. She had better not mess this up.

"Yeah...it was that nightmare again. I fell out of bed and hit the dresser" She answered back lamely, it seemed to work though. Jean reached a hand across the table gently placing it on her arm.

"Its okay dear...Why don't you talk to Molly about it. Maybe she knows some magical remedies. As for the dresser. Your father and I will reset your room while your gone, maybe pick up a nice throw rug for next to the bed. We don't want our little girl getting hurt." The beautiful woman nodded between her two favorite people, oblivious to the fact that the dresser had caused no harm.

"That sounds good Jean, we can go shopping tomorrow. We'll have it all ready by Christmas, that is if you want to come home to us this year." Robert smiled across the table at his daughter.

That was when it hit her, he was implying she was to come home for the holidays. Before Hermione had a chance to protest the conversation was cut early, a bright flash of light coming from the living room and after a few moments a familiar smiling face walked in.

"Good Morning Jean...Robert...Hermione of course." Mr. Weasley was a handsome man, although balding a bit from stress. Hermione couldn't help but feel anxious when she spotted him, peering behind him to see if Ron had come along. Instead two identical figures came through the doorway. She felt a bit let down, one of her best friends couldn't take the time to come help.

"Robert I noticed that you got a new tele...telly?" Mr. Weasley was struggling for the correct word to use, her father had neatly set the paper to the side. With a large smile he stood up and reached out a hand.

"Television Arthur...but telly works as well." When he talked with others he seemed so kind and light hearted it reminded Hermione of when she was a child, but those days were long gone. Arthur had reached back at the handshake, then just as politely he nodded his head in her mums direction.

"Now you will take good care of her...won't you Arthur?" She replied flashing him one of her best smiles.

"Of course...boys. Jean, Robert, these two are Fred and George. They are my fourth eldest sons. I'm sure Hermione has told you though." He motioned the two forward, they took the hint and both said there hello's.

"Alright there Granger?" It was Fred who had spoken, his shaggy red hair falling in front of his eyes. She had been watching the ordeal silently.

"Yeah...umm...would you care to help me with my trunk?" Standing up from the table she realized just how much the twins had grown over the summer. It wasn't just there height that had changed, they had grown there hair out longer, and quidditch was doing their bodies well. A small blush crept up her neck, and for the first time in her life she hoped the make-up would cover that.

"At your service my lady!" George stepped forward and bowed lavishly, when he realized he was alone he turned back to Fred, who was still watching the young brunette. To him she had changed as well, she was no longer the little eleven year old he had met after the sorting. She was taller and her hair a little bit more wild, she was growing into quite the young lady, but something was wrong with her. He scanned over her face noticing the bruise on her cheek.

"Hermione what...Ouch..." He glared at the cause of his pain, only to meet his brothers eyes, they looked concerned, but not for Granger, for him.

"...oh...yes of course...lead the way to your tower princess!" He to bowed, allowing his questions to fall to the side, and his voice to take on the same joyous manner as George's.

Hermione beamed at both of them her blush growing deeper.

"Why thank you good sirs...follow me." With that she turned on her heels and fled from the room leaving the twins trailing behind.

As they walked George eyed his brother. Wordlessly Fred just shook his head, and shrugged.

They quickly found the room, it wasn't quite what he had pictured for Hermione. There was a small bed in the corner, a dresser next to it piled high with books. Across from her bed was a vanity, pictures of Ron and Harry tacked up on the mirror. Next to that was a bookshelf half emptied. The room was very plain, no color to it at all, and Fred couldn't help but be reminded of prison. The windows had no bars like Harry's but something just didn't seem right. Turning to Hermione he noticed she look embarrassed.

"Sorry...not much is there..."

She pointed at the Trunk sitting in the middle of the cramped room.

"Its all ready to go." She picked up a small crate from the bed explaining as she did "Its for Crookshanks." She seemed almost nervous.

"Gonna miss home Granger?" Fred gave her his trademark smirk while getting ready to lift the trunk with George. He almost missed the answer it was so quiet.

"No." That was all she said, but he could feel the emotion behind it. It was laced with revulsion, and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hermione?..." The girl who looked back at him was opposite to the voice he had just heard. She smiled at him beautifully.

"I'm kidding..." He almost believed her, but her body was shaking, and one hand instinctively went to her back pocket.

"Oi Forge...lets get this trunk moved, Mum will be livid if we keep Hermione from her any longer." That seemed to break Fred from his thoughts, he turned his back on the bookworm and helped lift the trunk safely down the stairs and to the fireplace.

* * *

Fred never cared much for good-byes, and he expected it to take them much longer to finally escape the Granger household. Hermione had walked over to her mother kissing her on the cheek and hugging her for what seemed like minutes. Fred waited for the same response to her father, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and nearly walked away before almost forcing herself back to him for a hug. He watched as she smiled at him, seemingly joyous, but something was clearly off, and it was driving him mad.

"I'll write you both. I love you." Hermione's eyes turned mostly to her mother as she said it. She walked to the fireplace picking up Crookshanks as she reached into the bag of Floo powder.

"The Burrow!"

* * *

Writers Notes: Hope you guys like Chapter 1 please comment! Can't wait to show you Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: The Burrow

Thank you so much for the reviews so far! They really encouraged me to finish up this chapter and get it posted and ready for all us Hermione/Fred fans. Promise it will get better!

I still don't own Harry Potter...*sigh*

* * *

Chapter 2: The burrow

She hated going by floo powder, it was a strange and slightly nauseating sensation. She had learned from Harry to keep your eyes closed, elbows in, and to not accidentally force herself out to early. With those instructions in mind it slightly made her panic. As she traveled she hugged Crookshanks cage, who was oddly calm. Finally she felt her feet hit solid ground.

"Hermione dear...I'm so glad to see you." A hand reached out gently grabbing her wrist and steering her clear of the hearth. In a flash Mrs. Weasley had removed the carrier from her and engulfed her in one of her signature hugs.

"Mum seriously...let her breath." She recognized the voice instantly as Mrs. Weasley pulled away.

"Ronald Weasley don't be so rude..." She snapped quickly at her son before looking back at Hermione with a kind smile. "Now lets get you cleaned up."

Within seconds the soot and dirt from the fireplace had been removed from her. She smiled her thanks at the older woman, and turned to best friend.

"Hey Ro-..." She was cut off by a bone crushing hug from the youngest Weasley boy her body aching at the contact, but her happiness overpowering it. After a moment he stepped back the tips of his ears red.

"Sorry I couldn't come get you..." He didn't need to explain any farther his eyes going from Mrs. Weasley to Hermione.

"Lunch will be ready soon dears." The woman's smile had grown large while watching her son's displays of affection, and with that she went back to her kitchen, turning the radio up a bit to give them a few moments privacy. They didn't know what to do, and it resulted in them just staring at each other. Ron shuffled from foot to foot before bringing both hands up on her shoulders, and for one amazing moment Hermione thought that he was going to kiss her.

"Come on you two love birds...get out of the way or help move this. Jesus Granger did you pack a whole library in your trunk!" Fred's voice snapped out at the two. George eyed his twin curiously as he moved out of the fireplace. Ron took the chance to jump back from Hermione. He ran a hand through his hair and down the back of his neck before responding.

"Were not love birds." Afterwards he walked quickly back to the kitchen. Although Hermione knew that he meant no harm by the comment it still hurt, but who could really fall for a bookworm like her.

"Up to Ginny's room then?" Fred sounded irritated at her, and instead of retaliating she just nodded her head. Quickly turning her back on the twins and busying herself with Crookshanks cage. After a few minutes she finally released the cat from his confinements, he only stayed long enough for a gentle pat, and then ran off to the back door and into the garden where he knew the gnomes lived.

The fire light up once more and Arthur stepped gracefully out and just as quickly ran off to tell his wife about the television, apparently her father had let Mr. Weasley play with the remote after she had left. Once again she was alone, even with a house full of people she loved no one wanted to spend time with her.

"Well...better go check Ron's homework." She let out a small groan as she moved the carrying case to the back door.

"He can check his own homework Hermmy." The nickname stung, but the voice was that of the youngest Weasley. Hermione spun around excitedly, but what she saw made her hesitant. Ginny had grown into a real beauty, her hair had grown longer and it was a slight darker shade now, her body was slender and yet curvy where it should be. She had grown into the woman Hermione wished she could be.

"You okay? You look like a bludger hit you?"

"No bludger...just Nargles" Hermione tried to stay straight faced for a few moments, but she could feel the tug at her lips and she finally broke into a huge grin. She didn't mean to make fun of the blonde Ravenclaw, but some of the things she claimed where absolutely ridiculous. Before long both were giggling and walking up the stairs to Ginny's room.

"Gin...I forgot how obnoxious this room is..." She blinked her eyes a few times while walking into the Pepto-Bismol pink space.

"I love this room! I picked the color and everything. How could you be so mean Hermione." Her voice was laced with sarcasm as she jumped on the bed, sticking her tongue out after she had landed. It wasn't just the walls of her roommates area that were pink, it was the carpet, bedspread, paneling, practically anything that could be painted. Molly and Arthur had been so happy to finally have a daughter they completely went overboard.

"What happened to your cheek 'mione?" The question was innocent enough.

"I was a real idiot and fell out of bed" She laughed at the end of her tale, trying to sound like a klutz and not a liar. Ginny smiled at her and nodded.

"Well...come here...let me show you some tricks of the trade. I grew up with a lot of brothers, and bruises can be annoying." She grabbed the older girls hand and led her out of her room through the hallway and into the bathroom. After twenty minutes and about thirty products later she was finished.

"Whoa...that looks good Gin." Hermione stared back at her reflection, and almost didn't recognize herself. Her skin looked flawless. Although she was happy that she couldn't see the bruise a part of her seemed to die, her last calling card for help was gone.

"Hey Ginny...can I maybe use the lou for a moment." She didn't look her best girlfriend in the eye while asking, she was afraid she might see the truth.

"Well you know what they say...when you gotta go..." Ginny laughed to herself while leaving. Hermione listened until her friends footsteps led back down the hallway and she heard the familiar click of the door.

The tears that had threatened to fall all day broke lose and before she knew it she was huddled up on the floor, cradling her knees to her chest, and leaning against the bathtub. Her hand numbly found its way to her back pocket where the letter was but she couldn't bring herself to remove it. She was to tired, and hurt to look at it. She heard footsteps outside the door and covered her mouth to muffle any sound, but that only made her tears run faster and her vision to blur. The sound of the door opening caught her attention and she cursed at herself for forgetting to lock it. When she finally risked a glance she found a wide eyed Fred Weasley looking back.

"Hermione..." His voice was filled with concern for the disheveled girl in front of him. He quickly locked up the door behind him before moving across the bathroom and crouching down next to the disarray of brown hair. He didn't understand what compelled him but without another thought he wrapped his arms around the trembling lass. She seemed tense at first but slowly began to relax.

"Shhh...its okay..." His hands gently drew circles on her back and for the first time he noticed how thin she was. After a few moments she quieted down, and pulled away, even with make-up running down her face she looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry Fred...I'm so sorry" A small hiccup found its way to the end of her sentence, and he couldn't help but grin at it.

"What happened? Who did this to you..." He brought one hand up to her face and softly tucked a few stray curls behind her ear. She closed her eyes for a second at the contact, a small smile playing on her lips. He sat transfixed, it felt like bludgers beating against his ribcage, and bit by bit he began to lean in. He was going to kiss Hermione Granger the Gryffindor bookworm. The thought excited him as he closed his eyes.

"It's...It's nothing." His body tensed, and his blue eyes fluttered open meeting rather stunning brown ones. He dropped his hands from her and leaned back.

"I'm sorry Fred...you just caught me in a moment..." She was trying to escape the bathroom without any questions. If she didn't have to answer anything she didn't have to keep lying. He watched in silence as she recollected herself, standing up and fixing her appearance in the mirror.

"I should go...I'm sorry to make you worry. Hey Fred..." She had already opened the door and slid out of the bathroom, now all that remained was her head. "Thank you." With that she left him in a puddle of confusion.

"No problem...Hermione"

* * *

Authors Notes: Please Read and Review! Can't wait to get you guys the next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3: Quidditch

I still do not own Harry Potter. Thank you everyone for your words of encouragement, I know that this update should have been done about two days ago lol, but finals and stuff prevented me from proof reading and editing until today. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Quidditch

The next few days at the Burrow went by smoothly for Hermione. As she began to settle into the noise and mayhem around her she found herself longing for the Hogwarts castle. In a few short weeks she would be back on the train to her safe haven. Her homework for the summer was near perfection, and Harry's arrival was tugging at her eagerness. She couldn't wait to see him. The golden trio, as they were called, just was not complete without Harry. She snorted into her Ancient Runes book, having Harry around allowed her to worry and comfort someone else.

She was currently sitting in the center hub of the Weasley house, the kitchen, her head shoved in a book, and between her homework and Mrs. Weasley's cook books they had managed to engulf the entirety of the tables surface. From the corner she could hear the family owl Errol eating his well deserved dinner.

"Hermione dear, would you help me set for supper?" Mrs. Weasley was busy cooking in the kitchen, her wand flicking left and right. Onions were being chopped, while water boiled, and potatoes skinned. Hermione watched the older woman in awe, before responding.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley...are we eating outside again?" She hoped they were, not only was she allowed to leave her work out, but she wouldn't feel so cramped at dinner.

"Yes, Arthur set up a few tables. With Bill and Charlie here its just a bit to much for the old kitchen to handle." She replied back while measuring some cream. Hermione rose from her seat giving her homework a final glance. As she stacked the plates and utensils she caught the flash of a red head zooming by on a broomstick through the window. The rest of the Weasley clan excluding Percy and Arthur were up on the hill playing a game of Quidditch. Jealousy took a hold on her thoughts for a moment and she muttered not to quietly to herself.

"...can't learn something that's not in a book." Ron had told her that not to long ago, and she agreed she just lacked the skill of flying. She would never tell him, but the comment had hurt her. Since she couldn't partake in the sport, she never developed a passion towards Quidditch, but watching everyone enjoy themselves created a tight knot in her stomach.

"Why don't you have one of the boys teach you dear?" Hermione jumped a bit at the response forgetting about Mrs. Weasley. A blush crept its way up her neck.

"I'm sure Bill or Charlie wouldn't mind, they have a bit more patience than the younger ones." With that Molly wheeled around a soft smile planted on her face, she patted one hand on Hermione's shoulder in a loving way "We'll ask at dinner, your a bright witch I'm sure you'll pick up on it in no time. The old clean sweeps don't go to fast. A perfect broom for a beginner." Her eyes lit up for a moment as if she was remembering her first attempt at flying. "Now off to the table dear."

Hermione grabbed the table settings and quickly left the house and into the large garden. It had been recently tended to, the hedge perfectly trimmed, weeds pulled, and grass cut. She could hear the frogs calling out from the pond. Two rather large and old tables sat on the back porch a warm breeze gently blowing at thier dressings. As she worked she thought about the idea of flying. Bill was possibly the most handsome of the Weasley's from his taste in clothes to his great intelligence, Hermione herself couldn't think of a better instructor. She shook her head of those thoughts while she laid down the last fork, and walked back to the kitchen.

"Anything else Mrs. Weasley?" She hoped the older woman would let her go back to her schoolwork, she didn't like daydreaming about boys, it made her feel very insecure. Studying helped keep her mind clear, and sharp, it helped her escape reality.

"If you would go rustle up the crowd, Arthur should be home any moment now." Molly walked from the kitchen to the living room checking an old grandfather clock with nine golden hands. Hermione knew the clock was useless for time, but each hand was labeled for each of the Weasley family members. At the moment eight of the nine hands were pointing at "Home" one currently switching from "Work" to "Traveling".

Hermione bit back a sigh and with one longing look at her books she turned around to trudge up the hill.

Fred saw her first, she looked rather annoyed and winded after walking. She raised both arms in the air attempting to flag any of them down.

"Ouch!" A golf ball hit him in the forehead, his twins arm still in the air from the throw.

"Ten seconds Freddy! Your out!" George laughed and began flying towards Bill and Charlie. They were currently fighting over the Quaffle. Since the muggle town was to close to the house their mother and father had banned real Quidditch equipment. He heard Ginny cheer George on from her spot in font of their goal. Ron shot him an annoyed look as George "stunned" Charlie and Bill rushed to get the winning point for their team.

"We won!" Bill bragged as he landed down on the pitch. He waved over at Hermione who shouted back dinner was ready before turning on her heels and stomping back to the house. Bill looked a bit taken back by the reaction but shrugged it off as the others landed. Ginny was the first to explain.

"She doesn't know how to fly..."

"Drives Hermione bonkers when she doesn't know how to do something, but teaching her is as difficult as getting Snape to wash his hair." Ron's voice rudely cut into the conversation. Ginny spun on him, hands on her hips and chin out.

"Well maybe she needs a better teacher." She sounded just like Mrs. Weasley, Ron's ears turning pink from embarrassment.

"Then lets say we teach her...you in Gin?" Fred cut into the argument. For a moment everyone stopped eyeing him curiously. Ginny's eyes widened a bit in surprise before nodding in agreement.

All six of them swung their brooms over there shoulders and trudged back down the hill for some much needed nutrition.

"What are you aiming at Fred?" George had caught up with his twin on the walk back, whispering the question to him. Fred was hiding something from him, it all started when he caught him in the bathroom the other day just staring at the toilet.

"Nothing...just trying to be nice to my little brothers best friend." The lie was so bad that he even rolled his eyes to it. "Okay...something is wrong with Granger. I don't know what, but I want to find out. You know how nosey I can get."

This seemed to satisfy George. "I thought you fancied her or something. I wouldn't blame you if you did...its just...I mean she's pretty and all...but...Ya know?" He shrugged to completing his thought.

"I couldn't fancy the bookworm...you know Ron would kill me." The look in his eyes didn't match his tone, and George took note of it deciding not to mention anything for now.

Dinner was rather loud for Hermione's taste, she sat between Ron and Ginny who left her to Percy's agonizing speech about leaking cauldrons.

"Tell me another story Bill...about the mines you visited." Ginny was talking to Bill about work, nobody could take her favorite brothers conversation away from her.

"Then during Irelands last game they had broken the rules of play...the International Association of Quidditch got involved, and the Chair wizard Hassan Mostafa..." Ron was talking about Quidditch in between mouthfuls of food, spitting a bit on Charlie as he spoke.

"You should just cut it a bit dear...I mean it really has gotten to long." Molly was eyeing Bills pulled back hair, as she looked to her husband for agreement.

"I'd do anything for the Department of International Magical Cooperation, I mean they do have a point about standardized cauldron thickness, the market is being flooded with defective products.." Although she was nodding along with Percy's rant, she let her mind wander. She shot a glance over at Fred and George and to her surprise they were both watching her intently. George put a finger up to his mouth, and began to unwrap a small package, pulling out a vile he quickly passed it to Fred who was eyeing Percy's cup nervously.

"Percy...would you mind terribly if you checked my cauldron? I mean I was new to the wizarding world when I bought it, and that makes me a bit nervous." she began to get up from the table. "Its just in the kitchen, and it would put my mind at ease if you just glanced at it now."

"Of course I would." Percy puffed his chest up a bit, trying to look important as he got up following Hermione. After a few moments they returned, Percy voicing loudly that she had nothing to worry about since hers was a Gaspard Shingleton brand. Hermione spotted Fred slipping the vile back into his pocket as they found their seats. Fred frowned when Percy pushed his plate away. She didn't know why helping the twins with there prank was so important to her, but thinking fast she grabbed her fork and chimed it against her goblet causing everyone to pause there conversations.

"Um...I wanted to give a toast." She watched the twins out of the corner of her eye, they both looked shocked at her sudden eagerness to help. "To Mr. and Mrs. Weasley...thank you for having me here. I'm happy that you have invited me so warmly into your family." Molly took her husbands hand at that giving it a gentle squeeze. "and...to everyone getting her safely."

With that glasses were raised. Almost immediately after the toasts ending Percy began to sneeze, and it didn't stop there, each sneeze made his hair change color. Hermione's mouth dropped open, and Mrs. Weasley rushed over to her son giving Fred and George a heated glare. By the end of the fit his hair ended with its natural color and to Percy nothing remotely strange had happened at all.

"I'm just sneezing mother...but with that I think my meal is over. I've wasted enough valuable time and the ministry calls." As Percy walked into the house, leaving a rather disappointed Mrs. Weasley, everyone burst out into laughter. Fred beamed at Hermione mouthing the words 'thank you'.

Finally everyone had settled back into their meals, and the topic Hermione hoped was forgotten came up.

"Bill dear...Hermione was telling me how she wanted to learn how to fly. Would you be a doll-" Mrs. Weasley was cut off by Fred.

"I was gonna show her mum."

Molly wide-eyed looked over at the twins not sure which one had spoken up, after a few judging moments she replied, "If it's okay with Hermione...but one prank and the both of you will be scrubbing toilets till your forty."

"So what do you say Hermione?" Fred's voice was eager, and George raised an eyebrow at him.

"ummm...sure..." The blush Fred was hoping would appear did as the brunette bobbed her head in agreement. After everyone was properly fed, according to Mrs. Weasley, they all made there way back to the Quidditch pitch.

"Hey Hermione..." Fred and George ran up on both sides of her, one casually throwing an arm around her shoulder, the other around her waist.

"We wanted to say.." She recognized Fred as he winked at her and tightened his grip around her, causing her heart to beat a bit faster.

"Thanks for the help." George reached out and fluffed her hair a bit before pulling away, the warmth of his arm gone from her shoulder. He smiled at the two before running off to distract Ron. After a few seconds Fred realized his arm was still around her, and pulled back as well, regretting the decision as he did so.

"So..." Hermione looked over at him nervously biting her lip. "Your gonna teach me how to fly...are you sure? We could both end up in St. Mugo's. You can still say no."

"After your help today luv, I owe you. I'll go grab the brooms." With that he ran off towards the shed. For some odd reason she felt a bit disheartened. Fred was only helping her because of the prank, and now she wished she hadn't helped at all. She could be back at the kitchen table reading her book in peace, instead she was going to be intruding on his fun time. Tears of frustration where building up as she walked alone to the pitch.

"Not crying are we?" She didn't even notice him return and shocked she turned towards the voice. Fred was perched atop his cleensweep hair ruffling a bit in the wind. He looked concerned, "Come on Hermione...lets see you smile. Your not even up on the broom yet."

"I'm just nervous that's all. Flying frustrates me a bit." The lie rolled off her tongue she thought rather smoothly, but Fred raised an eyebrow of disapproval at it.

"Okay..." he landed softly next to her. "well...the first thing to know is that your in charge. Not the broom. You need to be comfortable. Come here." He reached a hand out to her, "I'm not gonna bite Granger...but this will make it easier on you."

Hesitantly she reached back, as soon as her hand touched his he pulled her in. Before she knew it she was sitting in front of him, his arms wrapped around her and holding the handle. She could feel his breath on her neck as he whispered into her hair. "Now, just relax and enjoy the feeling." His ears turned a bright shade of red as he realized the meaning of his words. "well...I mean..."

"Are we off the ground yet?" That's when he noticed she wasn't paying any attention, her hands were clamped tightly over her eyes and her feet where scrunched up under the broom.

"Hermione..." he said between bits of laughter "were not even off the ground...come on...mimic me" He reached up and pulled her arms away from her face. She placed her own hands over his, leaning into him as she did so. This was driving his hormones a bit wild, but he pushed them back to continue his lesson.

"Okay...are you ready? Eyes open?" He leaned his head on her shoulder as he spoke noticing how soft her hair was.

"Yep...I'm ready." She could feel the heat radiating off her face, if flying wasn't going to kill her embarrassment would. The kick off the ground was a bit faster than she anticipated, and they shot up into the air about twenty feet Hermione screaming the whole way.

"Its okay Hermione"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Its fine...I won't let you fall."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

He took one hand off the broom and turned her head slowly in his direction, kissing her gently on the cheek. Her skin was soft and his lips tingled at the contact, he wondered for a moment what it would feel like to kiss her lips. It seemed to do the trick, her screaming ended at once, her eyes wide from shock her mouth forming a small 'oh.

"Good...now that you've calmed down...we can continue." He winked at her before pointing towards the pitch. "We are gonna go over there. Okay?" All she could do was nod in response. He decided to take this one slow, although he wouldn't mind quieting her down again. Fred allowed the broom to move forward, describing to her the feeling he got while flying. They soon reached the pitch, the other Weasley members playing catch with the Quaffle.

"Heads up Fred!" Charlie shouted over his shoulder as the ball headed towards them. Fred easily caught it, but the broom moved a bit out of his control as he did so. He heard Hermione squeak at the sudden movement and while tossing the orb back to his elder brother he began to descend back to the ground. Landing gently he slipped off the broom.

"Okay...your turn. Just stay close to the ground and you'll be fine okay?" She looked utterly terrified, but with new found determination nodded her head.

"Okay...so...kick off right?" she stated half to herself half to Fred. Hermione stretched her legs out until they hit the ground, and kicked. Fred didn't know what went wrong between her kicking and rising, but the broom shot up, without Hermione and she fell about five feet onto her back.

"Holy...Hermione...you okay?" He ran to her side, getting ready to console her, but she was laughing. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, as she sat up.

"Wow...I told you...St. Mungo's." He couldn't help but laugh with her, while getting her up on her feet.

"Ouch...I hit my elbow...stupid me." she said while rubbed at her arm subconsciously.

"Lets see...mum will kill me if your bleeding." Reaching out he grabbed her sleeve and pulled it up. Before he even had a chance to comment she had torn away from him shoving her sleeve down in the process. She began to back up, holding her arms close to her body.

"No need I'm fine...I'll just try another day." Without another words she was gone, running back to the house.

"Did you scare her away already...Fred...you okay?" George walked over placing a hand on his brothers shoulder and shaking it gently. "Fred?"

"George...there is something seriously wrong here..." He didn't know how to explain it, but he was sure now that someone was hurting Hermione. The bruise he had seen on her cheek was nothing compared to what he had just saw. The thought made him sick. How could someone hurt her? He had to find out what was going on. With that thought he raced off towards the house, leaving a rather confused and concerned George behind.

* * *

Oh my what will Fred do for our fair maiden Hermione. Tune in next time to find out :) Thanks everyone for your support!


	4. Chapter 4: Brotherly Love?

Thanks guys hope you like this chapter! Soon it will be off to the Quidditch cup for Hermione and her lover boy. Ahhh dirty dancing just popped into my thoughts. I still don't own Harry Potter. Just a note, I'm really nervous about this chapter I've made my husband read it a few times (to his discomfort). -Artimas (which is actually my cats name)

* * *

Chapter 4: Brotherly Love?

Fred reached the entrance to the kitchen in record time, his lungs tight and his breathing heavy from running, throwing open the door he was greeted with emptiness.

"Hermione dear why don't you go lay down for a minute, I'm sure that fall just winded you." He could hear his mothers tender voice echoing from the staircase and he hastily moved forward.

"Fred Weasley, watch where your going." A rather frazzled Mrs. Weasley spun around to face him, still trying to balance herself from the impact. "I swear it's almost as bad as when you were kids. Now if you would excuse me." She moved around her son and back down to the landing, unintentionally providing Fred with a clear path. She snapped her head back in there direction addressing Hermione first, "Go get some rest dear...and you." She pointed at Fred, "don't you be a nuisance to her. She's had enough trouble today." She was distracted almost at once by the sight of her husband, he had just returned from his second trip to the ministry.

Shocked at Fred's abrupt entrance Hermione just stood there, panic apparent on her face.

"Wait...please." Fred hastily moved up the steps until they were eye level. He didn't want to frighten her, he only wanted to help. "We need to talk." It seemed like centuries of staring. The silence continued and he could hear the distant conversation between his parents, hoping they would stay in the living room.

Hermione seemed to notice it to and finally replied, "Not here Fred..." She reached out a hand and pulled him up by his shirt. She directed him silently down the hallway and into his and George's room. After releasing him she shut the door, her shoulders slouched as if she was admitting defeat. She refused to look at him and quickly crossed the room to sit on George's bed. Her mind was screaming at her to lie, but the feeling was never a comfortable one. What she wanted to do was vomit. Why did this have to be so difficult? She shook her head and began to weave her tale.

"Okay...what you saw Fred. Was nothing. I mean obviously it was something but I have it under control, and I don't want anyone else to know. I don't need anyone's pity." Her voice trembled slightly and she began to wring her hands together, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Hermione...stop." Fred's voice was sharp, causing her to momentary look up. His fists were clenched at his side, face scarlet with annoyance, and his gaze fixed on the window. "Who was it? Just tell me that and I'll take care of everything." His jaw was clasped so tightly it came out as a snarl. He was giving her a chance to be free, and her fright refused her the right to speak the truth.

"Its...no one important." Her voice become quieter. "When you and Mr. Weasley came over, I had just told my folks. That's why things were a bit tense at the house, my parents said they will take care of the situation."

Fred took a deep breath to calm down before glancing over at her. She was shaking like a leaf and that shattered his remaining fury and disbelief.

"Your parents know?" His voice became lighter as he took a few steps towards her kneeling down in front of the bed, he took her small hand in his and squeezed it affectionately. "...and your never gonna see this person again, right?"

She gave him a weak smile and nod. "Fred, why do you care so much?" It was a question that haunted her since their first encounter in the bathroom.

"Your practically a Weasley." He dropped her hand, getting up off the ground and settling on the bed next to her, completely missing a quick look of rejection on her face. After settling in next to her he continued "You look exhausted, even more than in your third year."

"Well being part of the 'golden trio' will do that to you. By the way Fred. I hate brooms..." She let out a small laugh to lighten the mood. "Fred...are we okay? I'm sorry I lied to you before, I was just embarrassed." She turned her head towards his afraid to find him angry.

"Come here..." He looped his arm around her back and tenderly pushed her head down on to his chest. "I can't be mad at you. Just relax for once." After a few minutes of silence, he felt her hand reach up and tug faintly on the collar of his shirt. "Hermione...what..." He looked down to find her asleep. Not wanting to disturb her Fred gradually readjusted until he was lying on his back. Hermione seemed to miss the warmth as she moved in closer to his side.

"That's it family." he repeated out loud, a quiet snore was his answer. He leaned in gently placing a kiss in her curly brown hair. "That's all she is...family." Once convinced of his own words he joined her in much needed sleep.

"Fred...pssst...Fred."

He could feel his twins presence, and he didn't care, he didn't want to wake up. "Buzz off George." He went to roll over, but something rather soft and warm prevented him from doing so. "George...seriously. I've told you before...we are to old to sleep in the same bed." A soft giggle countered the comment.

"So George, you used to snuggle up with Fred?" His eyes shot open in response to the voice. Laying next to him was Hermione. "Good morning...I would love to stay and chat but...would you mind letting me out of your death grip?" He glanced down and sure enough one arm was snaked around her waist while the other was tangled up in her hair, his right leg had her pinned down in a rather provocative manner. "I'd advise you to hurry. George already distracted you mum once. I think she's getting a bit suspicious."

Fred released the brunette beauty from his snare, a blush darkening his features.

George let out a sigh, "On my bed too...geeez. No respect."

This comment made Hermione spring up away from the single bed. She took a few minutes to re-adjust her clothing before turning back to the twins. "Okay so this stays between us. I better get back to Ginny's room before she notices." Instead of bolting to the door, she turned to the window, opening it up and ascending out on the roof. "See you at breakfast." With a wave good-bye she disappeared.

"Mental that one." George had broken the silence after her departure, "knows how to make an exit though. She's perfect for you Fred."

"Shut it."

* * *

Hermione crept around the roof on the second floor. She hoped no one would be out in the garden, and that Percy wasn't working at his desk. "With luck and a little pixy dust..." she mumbled to her self. She watched a few gnomes come out of there homes peering around looking for a large ginger cat with a squashed flat face and bottle-brush tail. Her heart began to beat faster as she approached Percy's room. She peered around the windows corner quickly to look inside and was delighted to be met with curtains. Soon her 'peter pan' adventure was over, "Thank god" she stated as she safely climbed into Ginny's room. The young red head was laying on the bed, eye mask on, arms spread out, and snoring. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her before crossing her arms and tapping her foot. She put on her best impersonation of McGonagall "I know your faking Ginny...you don't snore."

Ginny couldn't keep the act going, pulling off the sleep mask as she sat up. She was grinning like crazy as she spoke, "So where were you all night Mrs. Granger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically before answering back. "Out...thanks for teaching me the window trick Gin." she winked at the younger girl well closing the glass. Crossing the room she began to rummage through her trunk for a change of clothes.

"Wait a minute...that means you had to have been on this floor." Her eyebrows raised up in surprise. "Ewe not Percy." She threw the covers over herself making gagging noises from with-in. "I don't want to know if its Percy...oh burn the image out of my head." Hermione grimaced at the though before walked over and yanking the blankets off Ginny's tiny frame.

"It was Fred if you must know." The squeal that followed could have shattered Hermione's eardrums, "Geez Ginny...contain yourself." She pretended to clean her ears out with her pinkies. "I think I'm deaf...okay now really If I tell you what happened do you promise not to tell a soul?"

Ginny jumped up on her knees listening intently, crossing her fingers with one hand and holding them up for Hermione to see, "Cross my fingers hope to die...you get the point, but do me a favor, don't tell me any of the gross details...I mean its still my brother."

Hermione stared around the room nervously before sitting down. "Okay...where should I start. So about four weeks ago I had a run in with some not so nice people around town." She decided to keep her lies the same, she didn't want to many tales roaming around. "they didn't take kindly to me...and I ended up with these." She rolled her sleeve up to reveal a few dark bruises and what looked to be a burn above her elbow.

"Oh my god Hermione. Why did you lie to me earlier? We should show mum she knows a few healing spells." Ginny was already off the bed pulling Hermione's hand to follow.

"Ginny...listen. I already told my parents and that was embarrassing enough. I really don't want the whole world to know." The younger girl seemed to understand silently returning to her previous position. "But...Hermmy."

"I shouldn't have told you then." She snapped rather harshly and regretted it when she saw the crestfallen look on the younger girls face. "I'm sorry Ginny...I just didn't want the whole world knowing."

"Then it stays here...between you and me." She hadn't let go of her hand and gave it a caring squeeze before continuing, "So what does this have to do with Fred."

With restored courage she began.

* * *

George was driving Fred crazy with his inquisitive stare as he changed.

"Seriously mate do you like her?" Fred had been asking himself that same question all morning. He liked being with her, from her bossy tones to her charming laugh, but he couldn't tell if the feeling was any different than brotherly love.

As he slipped on another shirt he mumbled "I don't know...maybe."

"Maybe...maybe is not an answer here. You can't imagine my surprise last night when I found you two." He waggled his eyebrow at his twin "Did the snogging commence on my bed last night?"

Fred threw his old shirt at George hitting him in the face.

"Okay seriously Fred. What happened?" George sat down on the edge of the bed and waited. "I promise to keep my mouth shut around Hermione if that helps."

"Someone...someone hurt her." George's eyebrows raised up in concern, "George this really isn't my secret to tell." He was torn, he had never kept something from his brother before this, but everything was going to be fine now. Hermione had told her parents and they loved her. After a few moments he shook the thoughts from his head and meet his brothers concerned gaze. "If I tell you, you promise not to act any differently?"

"I give you my word." George shifted back on the bed, "What do you mean someone hurt Hermione?" George could see the change in Fred's eyes they went from nervous to painfully sad as he joined his brother, and before long he was filling him in on all the details.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do about Fred. I mean, I get little butterflies just thinking about it." Hermione and Ginny had pulled the covers over them during their talk, and where now 'camping' out under them.

"Sounds like he was worried about you. You can't tell by his joking manner but Fred is a really caring guy. Whenever I used to cry, after Bill left, he would be the first one to comfort me." She shrugged, "You are like family Hermione. As for the butterflies, do you fancy him?"

Hermione felt her face grow hot, did she like him or was she just touched by his kindness?

"That is something you need to figure out. For right now though you should just act normal, be yourself. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Hermione saw a pained look on Ginny's face as she said this. She knew that her friend was still trying to get over Harry.

"Your right Gin. I feel better. Thanks for listening." Although half her story was a lie, she did feel a certain weight lifted from her shoulders.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO?" They both jumped at the booming voice of Mrs. Wealsey, it seemed to ricochet across every surface in the house. Ginny was the first to remove herself from their safe haven running to the door and propping it open to listen in.

"I SWEAR IF I SEE ANOTHER ONE OF THESE STUPID CANDIES...AND TO MUGGLES OF ALL PEOPLE." Hermione felt her stomach flip as she listened.

"Harry." she mouthed to Ginny, she had completely forgotten his arrival to the burrow was this morning. The two girls nodded at each other before making their way down the stairs and into the tigers den.

* * *

Disclaimer: I wanted to thank everyone for following the story so far. I know I'm not the best writer, since this is my first ever fanfic, but I feel like its heading in the right direction. Much more in store for my two favorite characters.


End file.
